The Destruction Of Team Seven
by reaper987
Summary: On the night of Sasuke mutiny, he decided to take a despereate Sakura with him, leaving a brocken and dispaired Naruto behind.What will happen to the konoha number one hyperactive ninja, when he realizes he is all alone?Have not decided on pairings
1. Chapter 1

The story starts of right where Sasuke attempts to leave the village and sakura confronts him

Sasuke had made his decision. Deep down, he cared for his village, but in the end, his heart choose revenge instead. Sasuke decided to take the long way out of the village, as it

was probably going to be the last time he was in it for a while, and he wanted to remember as much about as he could. Sasuke's whole life was fill with darkness and pain, it was

the reason he had to break his bonds with his home village and take one step into the darkness, it is the only way for him to gain the power to finally defeat him, Itachi. Sasuke

clenched his fist in hatred at near mere thought of his brother. "I will kill you Itachi, and there nothing you can do to stop me" he muttered. Sasuke continued his walk, his eyes

lost in thought, that he did not notice when he walked by a certain pink haired Kunoichi. He walked silently by her, nothing even turning around to face her. The sound of his

footsteps heard through out the silence. Tears fell down Sakura face, as she clenched her heart in pain.

"Why?" she whispered, barely audible, however this snapped Sasuke out of his thoughts. Sasuke stopped walking, his hands in his pockets, allowing Sakura words to take him.

"Why wont you say anything to me?" she asked, sadly

"Why do shut everyone out?"

"Why wont you tell me anything?"

"Why do I have to tell you anything?!?!" He snapped at her, anger clearly visible in his voice.

"You meddle far to much for your own good Sakura" he continued with out mercy, hoping that if by acting rash, it would in the long run, lessen the blow on the poor girl's heart.

"Just stop bothering me" At these words, Sakura felt her heart crack in half. She turned away from him, and looked to the ground in despair.

"You always act like you hate me, Sasuke-kun" she said, her tearing falling on the ground. Sasuke ignored this, and continued walking away.

"I know what happened to your clan" she said suddenly stopping Sasuke in his tracks.

"No one……. neither you………nor me should have to go through something like that.

"I know that" Sasuke said. Sakura looked on at surprise at Sasuke, her emerald green eyes shining in the moonlight.

"but I am different than you guys. I follow a I different path than you guys. The four of us together………It true that I at one point wanted it, I considered staying

but…….despite the four of us being together, my heart as chosen revenge. Sasuke looked up to the sky,

"I live for that purpose." He finished proudly, causing Sakura to smile weakly at him. She now knew that he was not leaving out of hate, but out of necessity for his life long goal.

"Your going to be lonely by yourself if you do that!!! You taught me that being alone is painful, I know that pain know. I have friends and family that care for me but….if you leave……….its the same as being alone" she sobbed.

Sasuke tried his best to ignore the last comment, but even he had to admit, it unnerved him.

"From this point on, new paths will form" Sakura gasped and took one step forward, knowing now was the last time to tell him.

"I love you more than anything!!" she yelled "If you are at my side, I will make sure you do not regret it, I will make each day more enjoyable and you will be happy. I would do

anything for you, that why I beg of you!! Please stay here!!! I will even help you with your revenge." At this, Sasuke raised an eyebrow, slightly intereted in what she had to say.

"There must be something I can do to help you, that why, please stay here! If that not possible……..please take me with you!!" she sniffed, allowing what she asked of Sasuke

to sink in, hoping he would give in to her. Sasuke stood there in deep thought with his back to her. He finally made up his mind and turned to face her

"Very well," he said simply. Sakura looked shock, not able to believe her luck. Sasuke turned around and began to walk away. Sakura raised her hands to her face to wipe the

river of tears and ran after Sasuke who was already way ahead of her.

………………………………………………………………….

Sakura followed Sasuke out of the village to a huge hill that over looked the village. Sasuke kept his hands in his pockets, Sakura walking timidly behind him, still not being able

to believe she was abandoning her village.

"We've been waiting Sasuke-Sama" Sasuke stopped abruptly, causing Sakura to almost walk into him.

"What are you plotting now?" he asked the five sound ninja. Each of them were on their knees facing Sasuke and Sakura.

"When you left the village, is decided, you would become our leader, please forgive our rudeness earlier." Each of them bowed their heads to him. Sasuke looked on, and to

Sakura surprise, he chuckled.

"I don't give a crap about that" he walked past them, allowing them to finally notice Sakura presence. The female sound ninja became annoyed.

"Why is she here?" she asked annoyed at the Uchiha. Sasuke did not face her, and gazed at the moon.

"She is coming with me" he said, ending the matter. Sakura, if it was even possible, was even more surprised, Sasuke had never, in her whole life, stood up for her. It was

something that it would take a while to get use to.

"It begins" Sasuke muttered, their seven shadows casting out in the moon light.

Next Chapter

Sakura's Betrayal

R and R please

and i update weekly


	2. Poll

Okay people this is important

Do u want me to write the fights between the sound four

i will change some things but it will pretty much be the same as anime

Or just skip to the important ones namely

which include

the four diffent fight that occur at the valley end

This is a vote

And I need to know as sooon as possible

Im almost done with chapter 2

Its at least 3000 to 4000 words long

So I need to know if u want me to or not so i can start wit chapter 3 soon


	3. The Iron LIne Formation

It had been a long night for Tsunade. Before shizune had left on an A class mission, she had left neatly a giant stack of paper on Tsunade desk. When Tsunade first entered her

office, she groaned at the sight, cursing her apprentice for the amount of work she had left. Tsunade sighed, opened a six pack of sack and got to work. After she had gotten

through more than half the packet, she looked at her clock and with a shock realized that it was already way past 2 in the morning. Tsunade's eyes weighing heavily, suddenly

decided to take a short nap, to regain her energies, after all, she wasn't as young as she appeared. Her head dropped to her desk, and she lost conscious, allowing the alluring

sense of sleep to take her.

Somewhere outside of konoha

…………………………………..

Izumo, Kotetsu, both assistant to the fifth hokage, walked alongside the dirt path leading to konoha, each holding handful of books. Kotetsu had a look of annoyance on his fees, the weight of the books getting to him.

"The fifth really abuses us" he muttered to his partner, Izumo, who also, carried a stack of books in hand.

"She made us come all this way, just to pick up her belongings, she should have picked them up herself" he continued complaining.

Izumo chuckled; his partner could act childish at times, but that what he liked about him.

"Hokage-sama is far to busy with her duties as hokage to do such trivial things Kotetsu" he answered, trying to calm him. Kotetsu pouted, and continued to walk silently the rest of the way. The moon was still shining bright, as it was still 2 in the morning.

Kotetsu who was slightly ahead of his partner came to an abrupt halt, Izumo nearly crashing in to him.

"What happened, Kotetsu?" Kotetsu, then with all his might, threw the books in hand into a nearby bush, and tackled his partner into the same bush.

Izumo was filled with anger, all the books he carried collapsed all around him, covering them in mud.

"Kotetsu, look at what you did to the books!" he yelled scandalized. Kotetsu raised a hand and smacked his partner on the head, and gestured a hand to his lips, shushing the man. He then pointed to the road they were walking before. Where once stood an empty road, now was six figures in the distance. Izumo strained is eyes in attempt to I.D them.

"Sound ninja" he whispered to Kotetsu. Kotetsu nodded in agreement, trying to figure out, what sound ninja were doing so close to konoha so late at night.

When the sound four came into clearer vision, the pair of leaf chuunin noticed to smaller figures ahead of them.

"That's Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, but what the hell are they doing with those sound ninja?" Kotetsu muttered to his partner.

"There probably prisoners Kotetsu" Izumo whispered to his partner as the sound ninja drew closer.

"We have to help them" Kotetsu stated, but Izumo shook his head.

"Its far too risky, we are at a disadvantage in numbers, and even if we were even matched, those four sound ninja are Orochimaru's elite body guards, we wouldn't stand a chance.

The sound four now were mere feet away from Kotetsu and Izumo, Sasuke walking ahead, a neutral look on his face. Sakura at his side, a look filled with hope.

When they finally passed, Izumo and Kotetsu emerged from the bushes, both slightly covered in mud.

"We have to tell Tsunade-Sama" Kotetsu nodded in agreement, and both ninja turned and ran the rest of the way to konoha, the books they were to deliver, forgotten in the bushes.

………………………………………………..

The hokage office was filled with loud snorting snores. Tsunade head rested on top of all her paperwork, drool pouring out of her mouth like a river, sticking up all her papers;

Footsteps were heard outside and Tsunade jumped up with a jolt. The door knob twisted and rushed in Kotetsu and Izumo, panting for breath for it. Tsunade rose up her hand and waived at the two.

"Good morning" drool evident all over her cheeks, as well as ink from the from the paperwork.

Kotetsu face twisted in anger

"Fifth! You were sleeping just now, weren't you? While making us go half around the world to pick up your things and your sleeping?!?!" He yelled scandalized

Tsunade placed a hand behind her hand and laughed weakly, until she noticed the two ninja were empty handed.

"So where are my things?" she asked, staring at blankly at the two.

Izumo stepped ahead, his face was grim

"More important than your things Tsunade-Sama, there something we need to report to you" Tsunade eyebrows creased together in confusion, at the statement.

"Tsunade-Sama, you better sit down" Izumo gestured to Tsunade to her seat.

"You're not going to like this one bit Hokage-Sama" Kotetsu muttered

…………………………………………….

"What did you say!!?!? It this true?!?!" Tsunade jumped up from her desk, launching her chair in the opposite direction. She glared at the two, hoping to catch any sign of lying, but she found none.

Kotetsu and Izumo slowly nodded at Tsunade.

"Not only did we spot Uchiha Sasuke with the sound ninja, but we also spotted Haruno Sakura" Tsunade curled her hand into a fist and slammed in the table, effectively shocking the two chuunin and cutting the desk in half.

"I didn't think………….he'd already make his move

_Flashback _

_I will get what I want……and this time around, I'll completely destroy Konoha" _

_Flashback ends _

Tsunade bit her lip in desperation

"So you still want the Uchiha abilities"

She closed her eyes and sat back down in her desk, muttering "Twisted Freak" under her breath, completely oblivious to the strange stares she was getting from her chuunin ninja.

She raised her head and faced the two surprised ninja

"Izumo, Kotetsu, there somebody I want you to go get for me"

………………………………………………………………..

Shikamaru yawned loudly at the kitchen table, he was still very sleepy and his mother had made him get up.

"Hurry up and eat Shikamaru" she said bringing a plate of eggs and bacon to her husband.

"You're father has a mission today, meaning you don't have much time to train this morning"

"Yea, yea" he said waving off the complaint with his hand. A vein popped out of his mom's face "You only had to say yea once!!" Shikamaru sighed deeply

"She so goddamn noisy in the morning" Shikamaru muttered quietly under his breath, raising his glass of orange juice to his mouth and sipping from it.

"What did you say!?!?" His mom yelled to her son in anger.

Then to break the sudden tension, a knock was heard at the door. Shikamaru, his father and mother both turned to the door in wonderment at who could it be.

"Who could it be, so early in the morning?" Shikamaru's mom muttered, walking toward the door and opening to greet the visitors.

Shikamaru then suddenly began to make conversation with his father, hoping he could answer a question that was on his mind

"Hey dad"

"Yea?" Shikamaru turned to make sure his mom was out of earshot before he placed a hand to muffle his voice

"Why did you marry such a strict woman?" Shikaku raised his steaming coffee cup to his lips and took a long sip from the boiling liquid. When he passed it down his throat, he closed his eyes, attempting to figure out the best way to explain a woman to his son.

"Let's see… She may be like that, but she has days when she has a kind smile on her face, I guess that's why" he finished, hoping his genius son would finally understand woman from his little speech. He had no idea how mistaken he was.

"That's all?" Shikamaru asked disappointed

Before Shikaku could answer, Shikamaru's mom reentered the room, sporting a wide smile on her face to Shikamaru amazement. Whenever she wore that smile, it meant trouble for him.

"There are messengers from the fifth here to speak with you"" She said, the smile still on her face.

Shikamaru sighed, "This is so troublesome" he muttered, getting up from his chair to follow, Kotetsu and Izumo who waited at the door step.

………………………………………………………………

Tsunade sat her desk, piles and piles and piles of paper scattered all over, disorganized, but that was the least of her problems. The departure of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura had both unnerved her. She knew that eventually he would come for Sasuke, but what amazed her, was why they would take Sakura as well. It did not make any sense at all. Sakura was still a genin, her family not unique or special in any way. She knew no secrets of konoha and she wasn't the most skilled of genin. Tsunade raised two fingers to her forehead and rubbed gently applying chakra to her head to help fight the incoming headache she was getting. A sudden tap was heard at the door.

"Enter" Tsunade commanded, removing her hands from her head and placing them on her new desk. The old one was still broken.

Shikamaru entered the room, his hands in his pockets and approached Tsunade's desk.

"You needed to see me hokage-sama?" Tsunade placed her hands on top of each other and faced Shikamaru in a business type of way.

"As of late last night, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura left our village, and there no mistake their both heading for the sound village.

"Left? Why?" Shikamaru asked surprised, he was no longer slouching and was on high alert.

"Orochimaru lured him" she answered, placing both her hand together in front of her face.

Shikamaru opened in shock at her response.

"Wait a second, what does a dangerous guy like him want with Sasuke and Sakura?" he demanded.

"That's not important for you to know" she answered roughly

"We don't have any time to lose, as of now; I am assigning your first mission as a Chuunin.

"It's to bring back Sasuke right?" He asked. "If there are no enemies, it wont is too troublesome to get him back" he thought to himself.

"Yes, however, this mission must be completed quickly, and there could be some trouble"

"What?!" his face filled with anxiety.

"There is a high possibility of Orochimaru's subordinates are guiding Sasuke and Sakura"

Shikamaru sighed as quietly as he could.

"Looks like this situation as turned into a troublesome one. But that guy, I've always thought he was amazing at everything and was someone to look up to and Sakura, I never pictured her as a traitor, in fact she was quite the opposite, she would never betray konoha." He thought, biting his lip. "Something is not right, Tsunade is not telling me something, Sakura would not just up and join the enemy for no good reason, something happened" Shikamaru raised up four fingers

"So for this mission, I need a squad of four, comprised of Jounins or Chuunins."

Tsunade looked down shamefully.

"I cannot give you that" she muttered.

"What?!"

Tsunade sighed, and turned around in her chair, her face hidden to Shikamaru.

"You should know, besides the jounin must stay, most are away from the village on missions." She finished sadly. Ever since the sound invasion, konoha had lost much strength, and just could not spare their ninja like they use to. Tsunade turned around and faced Shikamaru, her eyes filled with determination.

"In the next thirty minutes, gather as many exceptional Genin as you can, then set off on your mission." Shikamaru nodded and turned around and started walking away, he placed his hand on the door and began to turn when Tsunade spoke

"There one person I would like to recommend to you" she said, smiling to herself.

…………………………………………

"What?!!?!?! You're kidding, right?!?!?!?" Shikamaru raised a finger to rub his eardrums gently, attempting to soothe them after the ear splitting yell Naruto let out.

"You're goddamn loud in the morning, you know" Shikamaru said annoyed.

Shikamaru squinted at the infuriated blond.

"I wonder why the hokage recommended him?" he wondered

Naruto stared at the ground lost in thought

"Damn them!!!" He raised his head to Shikamaru, who was now cleaning out his dirty ears.

"Give me a second!!!" I'll go change right away!!!" he yelled, startling the young chuunin. Shikamaru groaned quietly

…………………………………..

Five minutes later, Uzumaki Naruto and Nara Shikamaru ran along the path filled cement.

"So have you chosen any other exceptional shinobi besides me? Shikamaru turned his head and smirked at naruto.

"Yea" They finally arrived at the house of Chouji.

Shikamaru curled his hand into a fist and gently knocked on the door.

"Wake up, man"

"You said were supposed to gather exceptional shinobi, didn't you?"

Shikamaru chuckled and continued the knocking until he sighed deeply.

"I guess it can't be helped" he muttered, reaching into his bag and pulling out a bag of chips.

"Potato Chips?" Naruto asked confused

"There barbeque flavor, help me out" he said as he stuffed his hand into the bag and pulling out a fistful of chips and stuffing them into his mouth.

Naruto shrugged and began to devour the chips along side Shikamaru.

Shikamaru held up the seemly empty bag and one chip fell out onto his hand.

Suddenly, pounding footsteps could be heard form inside the building.

"He's coming," Shikamaru whispered, holding out the sole chip in front of him.

The front door burst opened and Chouji flew out, taking the chip from Shikamaru.

"I won't let another should have the last potato chip!!!" he yelled proudly. Naruto's mouth fell open and his eyes widened.

"I've teamed up with Chouji for quite a while. We work well together" Chouji smiled proudly at his teammate's remark.

Naruto turned and yelled at Shikamaru outraged

"I understand that, but shouldn't you ask someone like Shino for a mission like this!?!?!"

Behind them, Chouji raised the single chip to his mouth, when he felt a nearby presence. Suddenly, a rapid running creature running on all four raced toward Chouji, a mad glint in its eye. With a giant leap in the air, it raised its paws up, is mouth hanging up, before Chouji roared "Not good enough!!!" eating the whole chip in one. The creature's morale fell and it fell to the ground miserably. Behind him stood a certain dog loving ninja, a grin on his face. "Shino isn't here because he's on a special mission with his dad" he said, answering Naruto's question.

"Oh no, don't tell me…." Naruto muttered turning to Shikamaru for answers.

Shikamaru chuckled at Naruto "Okay, it's decided"

"What!?!?!" Naruto yelled outraged at the his teammate.

Akamaru barked appreciative, while Naruto continued to clutch at his head in agony.

Several minutes later,

Shikamaru filled the mission details to Kiba

"I see. Sound like fun. Looks like it was well worth waking up early for a walk."

Naruto raised his speed to the head of the group to speak with Shikamaru

"Hey Shikamaru, what about the others?" Shikamaru turned to face Naruto, his speed staying at a constant speed.

"I want to take my time to look around for more, but we are running out of time, so if can't find anybody by the time we get to the village gate, then this will be it"

Somewhere near the gates of konoha, stood two members of team Gai; Neji and Lee gazing into the sky.

"I heard your surgery was a success" Neji said, attempting to break the ice

"Yea" he answered blankly, both not bothering to look at each other.

"Is it okay for you to come out already, so quickly?" Neji asked with slight concern for him teammate. Neji knew that Lee may be strong, but he was very reckless, it was one of his weaknesses.

"I was told that I would be able to do some light training soon" Lee said, using the crutch to support him under the armpit. Both ninja suddenly turn and felt the presence of four others near them. On cue, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba stood across from them

Lee placed his arm around Neji to support himself, and the duo approached the four friends. Shikamaru then took the responsibility on revealing the details of the mission to them.

"Its troublesome, but there nothing bad about having more than four people" Lee took noticed of these words and looked down shamefully, knowing he wouldn't be able to come along "At a time like this, there nothing I could to help Sakura" he thought depressed. Neji noticed this and turned to face the thick eye brow ninja.

"Lee, you do what you need to do" Lee faced his friend and closed his eyes and sighed.

He lifted his arm from Neji support and picked up the crutch to support himself walking away. The five ninja faced the fallen Lee who approached the stairs. Lee stopped at the first step, and his head followed up the stairs.

"Starting tomorrow, I will be able to run up these stairs on my own."

"Lee" Neji muttered

Lee chuckled and faced his friend and comrade with a smile

"Don't worry, please save Sakura-Chan and Sasuke-kun" he asked.

Naruto looked down to the ground, deep in thought at Lee's words

"I will Lee, I will" he whispered to himself.

………………

"At least we have five people" Shikamaru said to his team. Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Chouji, each turned to each other and nodded in agreement. Naruto stepped forward and raised his arm high

"Okay!!! Everyone follows me!!!" he yelled out at the top of his lungs. Shikamaru raised his eyebrows.

"Last time I checked Naruto, I was the squad leader you know" Naruto turned around and squinted at the young chuunin.

"Will it really be all right to let you lead us?"

"So why are you acting like you're the boss, Naruto" Kiba said

"Still, I can't say I'm satisfied being ordered around by Shikamaru, who doesn't seem to be too exited about doing this." He finished

"But Shikamaru is a chuunin now, we must follow his orders. It means that the village head as acknowledged that he is a capable leader" Chouji said, standing up for his childhood friend.

"Well, let's get down to it. Tell us your strategies and plans, according to what you said; it's highly probably that our enemies could ambush us." Neji said clearly annoyed of lack of confidence the others had in Shikamaru.

"Wait!!!" Everybody turned and faced the incomer. Lee stood in front of the group, no longer using the crutch to support himself. Lee sported a wide smile on his pink cheeks.

"Tsunade-Sama allowed me to join you" he yelled proudly. Neji stared in surprise.

"Lee, your injury!?!?" Lee placed a hand behind a hand behind his head and laughed weakly.

"Tsunade-Sama, said that I'm well enough to join you guys, as long as I don't over do it" he said.

"Fat chance" Kiba muttered into Naruto ear, causing the blond shinobi to laugh out loud.

Shikamaru coughed, breaking the awkward moment.

"As, I was saying, for know, think of us as the pursuers, since this is a rescue mission. In other words, it will be easy for the enemy to ambush us. So right now, I want a formation that can react immediately to an enemy attack. If you ignore my orders and go off on your own…' His eyes narrowed as he gazed at his team.

"We will all die" Kiba looked surprised at Shikamaru but attempted to not allow the vague threat get to him. He needed to be on his toes if this mission was going to be a success. Shikamaru then continued his instructions

"We'll move in a single line formation. The most important position of forward scouting will be, Kiba and Akamaru." Kiba opened his eyes in surprise. Shikamaru decided to go ahead and explain it.

"Kiba, you walk Akamaru through fire country all the time, so you know the terrain of fire country. Also, since you've got a good sense of smell, not only can you track Sasuke, you can also detect the booby traps by detecting the enemy's scent. Kiba began to smirk as Shikamaru laid out all his talents. It made him feel good about himself.

"Next is me, the squad leader. Being behind Kiba, I will be able to give orders based on the situation that unfolds. Also, I can order the rest of you behind us with hand signals." He said pointing to his hand.

Next are the center; the third positions are Naruto and Lee. You both have quick reactions and will easily cover the back and front right away. As the center position, you both are the most important backup men." Naruto attempted to clear away the smug look on his face, and Lee slowly nodded.

"Now the fourth position is you, Chouji"

"You don't have much speed, but you pack the biggest wallop in the squad, Kiba, me and Naruto will be in front of you, and we will use you to finish off the enemy after the surprise attack, meaning you're the final blow."

"The last, but not least position is you, Neji. I'm going to have you handle the most difficult job as the rear lookout. With the Byakugan, you can check to make sure there are no blind spots in the line. Any questions? Naruto shook his abruptly. Next to him, Lee looked at Shikamaru in admiration. "With the members he got in such a short time, he thought of a perfect formation so quickly. He truly deserves the Chuunin rank." Lee thought.

"One more thing" Shikamaru turned and watched the ground." Sasuke and Sakura aren't close friends of mine, I don't even like them, but they are same as us, leaf ninja from the hidden village of Konoha. They are our comrade, which is why we will put our live on the line to get them back. This is the will of fire that burns in all of our hearts.

Kiba chuckled "Now you sound like a Chuunin." Chouji smiled proudly at his friend.

"You really have grown, Shikamaru." He thought as he gazed at Shikamaru's serious look.

"Okay, let's head out" Shikamaru gestured his hand out.

They all nodded and slowly began to walk away, in to the glittering setting sun.

…………………………………………………….

Somewhere deep in the woods six figures stopped walking. The sound four surround Sakura and Sasuke whom were back to back. Sakura shivered a bit, from the looks the sound ninja were giving them.

"Sasuke-Sama, around here is good. We have left the village hidden in the leaf" Sasuke dug his hand into his pocket and faced the leader of the sound four.

"What are you talking about?"

"There is something important Orochimaru-Sama ordered us to do"

Sakura felt her heart slow down at these words. "What did he order them to do?" she wondered, scared.

"So I'm asking, what is this about?" All four sound ninjas chuckled evilly, sending a chill down Sakura's spine.

Sasuke's eyes roamed from sound ninja, to sound ninja, not liking the smirk on their faces at all. He finally returns to the head sound ninja.

"You must die once" he said simply, causing Sakura to faint on the spot, hitting the ground hard.

Yea I know it not much of difference from

From the anime

But hopefully u noticed the one main thing that I changed

And that thing alone is extremely important

And If u don't spot it, then I'l make it obvious in the next chapter

And like people wanted I will skip the the main fights

But I will not ignore them

Review please

It give me morale

Next Chapter

Sound Four On The Move

Will Sakura and Sasuke be able to escape

or will Naruto and the others catch up?!?!?


End file.
